Secret of the Twili
by Satsuei
Summary: A curious girl finds out that her childhood friend, Zelda, is missing. She meets a Twili named Midna and her Hylean friend, Link. She unravels many secrets of the Twili but only one can truly fix everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got rid of all of my Fan fics because I really hated them. They lacked detail and they jumped too quickly. So I hope this one is a lot better for my second try!**

I've been sitting here for almost half and hour now and I've been thinking that Kaley would have found me. I really don't like this game, hide and seek, I'm already thirteen and since Kaley's my younger sister I have to do everything she says. It being her birthday didn't really help much. She was turning six today and that just means that she's been annoying me for those many years. I really liked the seven years when she wasn't in my life, even though I don't remember much. My mom used to tell me stories about how I would try to act like Princess Zelda, the many heroic stories I had heard from her… That's right. Zelda herself told me her adventures and such, I would give her my undivided attention and we would sit for hours and talk about how great it would've been if Ganondorf was never born. But I haven't seen her in a long time, after Twilight covered Hyrule she had too many things to worry about; these things didn't include keeping a little kids dream alive. But I understand, I think she wants to sit around and tell me stories, she just can't. As soon as my sister was born me and Zelda wouldn't stay home anymore; she didn't like my sister all that much either. We would walk down the alley ways and sit in the very spot I'm sitting in now, we loved this space, we weren't even allowed here because our parents always said that if someone planned an attack on Hyrule again the safest place to be is away from the wall, but we never really cared much. One thing I never understood is why they had made this wall hollow if it's supposed to protect the town, and on top of that there's a hole in it that leads right into the town which is where I am. I could walk the whole perimeter of the town by walking through me and Zelda's "secret hallway".

I heard footsteps grow louder, metal clashed together and these people sounded like they were quite disorganized, "Hurry, Hurry!" I paid attention to this, it was going to get interesting and I knew. "Come on! We have to find her!" I heard the people run of and I came out of the hole and saw three soldiers running down the alley into a building through a door that said, "Do not enter" The door probably locks when it closes. That's when I noticed that the door frame was made of wood. I took out my dagger and aimed it perfectly between the door and the frame so that it would leave a little crack. I ran down the alley to retrieve my dagger, I opened the door quietly and snatched my dagger from the wood. I was pretty proud of how perfect my shot was, there was a spiral staircase that coiled upwards, and I began to climb up the stairs to find another door with ten soldiers sitting at a table. I could hear them from where I was standing, "Ganondorf is dead! How could it have been him!?" one soldier said.

"Listen, Huran." I suppose this was his name, "Princess Zelda would've already sent out a search party if it were her princess that was missing!" My eyes got wider, "She wouldn't sit and talk about whether or not the suspect is dead! She'd find that out on the way!" I breathed in heavily, my childhood friend is missing? Zelda can't be missing! Who will be the next queen if we don't find her in time?! I loved Zelda like a sister, tears filled in my eyes but I held them back. "Alright!" Screamed Huran, "We will send out a search party tomorrow! We must get some rest to go full out on this quest." Tomorrow? Why not now?! If Ganondorf is really alive what will he do to Zelda? I can't let them fall behind; anyways I am one of the smartest in the village. I will look for Zelda and I will find her!


	2. Chapter 2

I got everything ready in a hurry. Mom was at work so it will be easy to sneak off this time. I still don't know where Kaley is but I honestly don't care. If she was off being eaten by a goblin I wouldn't care. I should stop thinking of my sister like this; I should stop thinking about anything in this category and I should be thinking of where I'm going to start. I readied my bag with one canteen, my dagger, a rope and some matches. I put on my jade green T-shirt made of tough fabric and materials, I also put on my skort and my brown boots, I clipped on another dagger onto the boots; a bigger, sharper one. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran for the door with my bag. I got outside and ran around the corner to where we keep Naileen, our horse. She's really pretty, she has black hairs and a white chest, her hair is long and black, as well as her tail. I don't use a saddle on her because neither of us likes them. I rode her like a wild Indian sometimes, no saddle, only something to steer her in the right direction. Before I hopped on I grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote, "_Be back soon" _and took the little knife and hung it up on the wood. I hopped on Naileen and yelled, "Hiya!" She ran off and I went for the south gate. I stormed through crowds of people and maneuvered around them, I steered Naileen to the gates and they were already open. I saw mom in the road, "Wait!" she screamed for me to stop but I just kept going, but I looked back to see her running behind me. She disappeared as soon as Naileen jumped over the stairs and ran across Hyrule field.

I steered her to the left because I was going to Kakariko village first, I didn't know why but Zelda had mentioned something about this place in her stories. It was dark out and hard to see by the time I got to Kakariko village. No one was outside and I stopped Naileen right in the spring. I dismounted her and took a sip of water out of my canteen. The place looked deserted and empty, a cold and unwelcoming wind came upon me and I shivered though it wasn't the breeze that made me shiver. I heard something in the distance, leaves rustled and I must admit that I'm scared. I saw two shadowesque eyes and whatever it was made an awful screech. It was a shadow beast. My eyes widened and I couldn't find myself breathing, it approached me slowly with a strange walk and when I regained my breaths I slowly reached for my bow. My hand shook like it had never shaken before, I bit my lip and even my mouth quivered. My eyes watered a little and I touched one of the arrows, it clacked against another one and the beast stopped in its tracks, it made a loud scream and it pierced my ears. The sound was horrible and I had to restrain myself from covering my ears, I made a quick and bold move by taking the arrow and placing it so it would be ready to shoot. I closed my eyes but through my lids I saw a light glow from below me. I opened my eyes to see the water I was standing in brighten up, this was new to me but I had stopped shaking and I felt stronger. I aimed my bow at the beasts head and pulled my elbow by my ear. I looked to the right of myself to see my hand placed where it should be, I looked at my hand and saw something glow on it as well; it was a tri-force. This scared me and I let go of the arrow to look at my hand in surprise, I just realized I had just missed the beast's heart when I heard it screech again. It ran towards me so I jumped on Naileen and gave her a kick. She ran right past the being and it scratched my leg, I steered Naileen right behind it and took my shot, I let the arrow go and it went right into its back; this would stall him. Naileen ran around to the front and I saw my hand glow brighter and I shot an arrow right through his head. I saw the arrow glow and it came out the other side of his head. My mouth dropped and so did the shadow beast.

I brang Naileen to a halt and got off her again. I stood in the water with my mouth open and my eyes wide, I wasn't scared but surprised. I heard a little cry if joy from above, "She killed it! It's okay! You can come out now!" I saw towns people come out of homes. They murmured and stared at me, a man with mixed skin and black rough hair came out of a strange looking home and approached me, "Thank you, traveler." He bowed to me and smiled, "We are deeply grateful. My name is Renado." He seemed nice and I was suddenly happy I helped these people. Three children ran up to me, one girl and two boys, "Thank you so much!" The first one said, "I'm Talo!"

"I'm Malo…" said the younger one.

"I'm Beth! Nice to meet you, traveler!" The girl said in a high pitched voice.

"Uh... Yes, nice to meet you too…" I was a little shy, even with kids around me. Then again, I did just kill a beast that I thought would be extinct, "Um… I came here to look for Zelda. Have you seen her lately?"

"Ah." Said Renado, "I have indeed. She came by earlier this week and asked a favor of me, she had asked me to make a journey to Ordon village. But other than that no, I have not." I figured this was the perfect opportunity to find more clues on Zelda's whereabouts, "Well, Ordon village is my town." I lied, "I'm going back there, I had just come for an update, me and Zelda were childhood friends and she told me stories about this place… I haven't seen her in the longest time." Saying this made me feel old, "If you would like, I could take back the message or do whatever you need to do there if you'd like…"

"You would?" he said happily, "if that wouldn't be any trouble, I have these three to look after," He pointed politely to the children, "but first, please come in for some rest. I believe that this is the first thing you have ever killed in your life." He looked at the shadow being and gave an earthy chuckle. I went inside and told Renado about how I felt when I killed it. I went to bed soon after that because I was overwhelmed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I got my pack together again and was sure not to wake anyone up, I took my bag and I went through the door. I put on Naileens ropes and patted her back, that's when Renado came calmly walking out. "I had forgotten to give this to you." He handed me a letter and I felt like reading it, "If you wish to read it you may." Does he know what I am thinking? "I had read it myself." I opened the letter and the lettering was Zelda's, it read:

_Thank you for all that you had done for Hyrule and its people. We cannot find a way to thank you as you have been of much help. We will do all that you ask and more, we are ever so grateful and this feeling shall not leave us until the end of time. We give you this special ocarina; it has been brought down by your ancestor. He too helped Hyrule while it was in grave danger. It is a special instrument and we do hope that it will help you whenever you need it. Please come visit Hyrule anytime you wish too, we would happily hold off any event for your arrival._

_With many blessings, Princess Zelda._

"It doesn't say who it's to…" I said with confusion. He handed me a package and smiled, "Just give it to the Mayor. He will know who it's to." I nodded and turned around, I jumped onto Naileen and looked down at Renado, "Thank you so much, Renado" I felt bad for sleeping in their home and then leaving so early, I just had to find Zelda. He bowed and smiled, "It was a pleasure housing you, traveler." I smiled a warm smile and gave Naileen a kick, I ran up the canyon and had Naileen jump the fence, I was about to leave Kakariko village.

"Wait!" I heard someone yell from behind me and Naileen came to a stop, Talo walked up to me, "An old friend of mine left this here a while ago, I suppose you can have it for helping us." He handed me a wooden sword case with the engravings "|Odona" in the Hylean tongue. I pulled on the sword handle to view the shiny blade, I rubbed my finger along the side and cut it a little; it was very sharp. I looked down at Talo and put the sword away, "Thanks, I'll come back to visit, okay?"

"Alright! I'll be waiting, I really can't wait!" I fastened the sword to myself and gave Naileen a little push. Talo waved as I hurried out of Kakariko village. I ran across the bridge and sped across Hyrule field. Across stone Naileens hooves made beautiful clacking sounds and on grass it sounded soft and this relaxed me. I saw two goblins up ahead and I knew I only had one shot at this; I took out my sword and came right up beside them, I slashed them both and kept Naileen running. I smiled and felt adventurous. I came up to Faron woods pathway and ran across the wavering bridge, through the spring and down to Ordon village. I came to a halt and got down off of Naileen, I tied her to a tree and looked at a strange tree house. I looked up and it was made of dark, dead wood, it had a red roof and a little window. I looked ahead to find a gate and I walked towards it, "Hey!" I turned around, "What are you doing here?!"

"I…Uh..." I looked at the ground, "I'm delivering something to the Mayor…" I saw a shadow float down, a little hand slapped the bottom of my face and I looked up to find and imp like creature. I breathed in and tried not to stare, she was blue and black, and she had a hand or something orange growing from the top of her head that was covered by a cool looking helmet. I wasn't afraid of her though she was one of the strangest creatures I had ever seen, "So who are you anyway? Where's this package from?" She was being really nosy, my mood suddenly changed and I wasn't shy.

"It's not any of your concern!"

"It might be!" she sung a little song and snatched away the letter.

"Hey!" I yelled and she floated in the air and read it.

"He he! I knew it; I had something to do with it!" she sung and I raise done eyebrow.

"How?" I asked.

"I know who it's to because I helped this person, Zelda didn't even mention me!" She flew around into the house and I ran up to the ladder, I climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. She peered out from behind the door and put on a cute little grin, "Yes?" I held out the package to her and she grabbed it and shut the door. I knocked on the door again and she didn't answer. I needed to find her, she mentioned Zelda and I needed to know things! I knocked again and she still didn't answer. I grabbed the door handle and turned it; I opened the door and walked in.

The place was very homey, there was a bed and a small kitchen, a couch and everything. I looked to the side and saw a ladder leading up and I looked to the other side and there was a ladder leading down… I heard the door click behind me, "Don't you know this is breaking and entering?"

"I haven't broken anything yet…"

"Whatever, what do you want now?"

"You mentioned Zelda… Have you seen her lately?"

"No," she said casually and flew over to the couch. "Why?"

"Well, she's missing…" I knew that I'd regret saying this later on.

"What?!" She flew over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, "How do you know this?!"

"I eavesdropped on a few Hylean soldiers! They're look for her too but I decide to run away to find her because they were going to leave it until morning!"

"Ugh! Wait here!" She sped through the door and left me there. I wonder where she's off to.


	4. Chapter 4

I caught myself sleeping on the couch when I heard two people yelling from outside, it was that imp like person and someone else. I leaned up and rubbed my eyes; I looked at the calendar and realized that she left me for two days. I walked over to the ladder and began to climb up to where there was a little platform and in the wall there was a window. I looked outside and I saw the imp directing someone to the house; it was a boy who was around fifteen, he had golden yellow hair and blue eyes… he also had elf ears. I saw him look up at me and I found him very handsome. I moved away from the window and began to climb down the ladder fairly quickly. I ran to the door and opened it, I stood on the deck, "Who's that?"

"That?" The imp said, "That's the guy who you're delivering to!"

"So you left me in that house for two days just to get the guy I'm delivering to?"

"No! He's going to help you find Zelda!" My eyes widened and I descended the ladder to meet the boy and imp.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Link." He said quietly, I could tell he's shy.

"And I'm Midna! Thanks for asking!" She turned her back to us and pouted. I looked at Link and smiled, he was familiar to me and I knew where I heard his name before; Zelda's stories.

"Um… I am…" I suddenly got shy, this was the first time I told someone out of my village my name, "My name is Meyna." Midna turned around and looked at me; she giggled and smiled, "Pure Rebel in Yiddish?" She smiled wider, "Somehow that tells me you weren't necessarily aloud to come and try to find her, am I right?" I looked at my feet in embarrassment; everyone out of the village seems to have been able to read me like a book. I told Midna and Link everything from the time I ran away from home to now, I mentioned the letter and I went to go get the package. When I got back, I handed Link the note and he read it, he smiled and took the package. He put it in his bag and closed it.

After a while, Link stood up from his spot on the ground, Midna hovered up to his side as he held out his hand. I grabbed a hold of it and he pulled me up, I didn't even have to try. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Thanks, and tell the Hylean Guards that me and Midna will find Zelda."

"What?" I was surprised to find that he thought I was going back, "I'm going to help you two."

"No offence, Honey," Midna said, "You can't help us; you're only just human after all."

"I'm not 'just' a human!" I got angry, "I'm strong enough!"

"No, you're not." She smiled.

"Links only 'just' human too!" I screamed.

"You sure about that?" She smiled slyly and looked at Link, he hesitated and shook his head. Midna's expression suddenly changed. She sighed and admitted defeat, "Fine," My face lit up, "You can come…" I smiled and Link walked into his house, when he came back he wore a green tunic, he had brown boots like mine and a green hat. He stood on the deck and looked at me, "Let's go." I nodded and hopped on Naileen, he whistled a cool song and a beautiful horse with warm brown hair came trotting in, he hopped on as well and we set off.


	5. Chapter 5

Naileen's hooves clicked as she walked across the stone, I lost sight of Link but I knew where I was. I could see the castle in the distance, the bridge I was on seems to have a crack; as if it were replaced. I wandered around until I had Naileen on the grass; I stopped her and began to look around, I was alone and I could see a dark cloud coming over Hyrule field. I dismounted Naileen and patted her on the back because she began to be a little uneasy with the setting; I held onto her hair and comforted her as she tried to jump around. Comfort soon turned into me trying to keep her feet on the ground as the cloud grew darker and darker, I saw everything darken and my hand lit up. I closed my eyes and fell on the ground; I dug my nails into the ground because I was in excruciating pain. I didn't scream but I breathed heavily.

"Link!" I screamed as my hand glowed even brighter, I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see everything dark; the sky was gray, there were black particles of something flying everywhere and Naileen was gone. I stopped breathing and my vision blurred, I felt cold hands touch my face and I saw Midna's figure in front of me. I licked my lips and whispered, "Midna… I can't breath." I grabbed her arm and she caressed my face and then I saw something come up behind her, it was a big shape; It was dark and grey like everything else but it was more noticeable. I felt Midna's hand on my hand, the one that glows, "Link" she whispered, "She's one…"

_Meyna, you are chosen by the gods._

I heard Links voice in my head, he sounded serious, he doesn't talk much but I knew serious from joking

_I hear you…_

_I know. It will happen soon._

_What's happening to me?_

I felt my back arch and my nails grew and my ears pointed and everything was black. I heard a high pitched beep that went on and on. I felt the ground beneath me and I suddenly blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I blinked as I began to open my eyes, I breathed deeply and I felt relaxed. I got up slowly and saw myself in a small stone room, it was uncomfortable and I wasn't too pleased with Midna and Link. I probably should've listened to Midna and just went home; I knew they would have ditched me because I'm only human. I wavered on both my feet but I didn't feel right, I looked at my feet and saw four paws instead. I started to jump around and I caught a glimpse of my body which was covered in fur and I felt my sharp teeth. I saw something shiny in the corner of the room and ran over to it; it was a mirror.

I looked into the mirror and saw a little pink nose; I had ears with black tuffs on the ends and cat's eyes. I had transformed into a lynx. I backed up and sat on my hind legs, I couldn't believe what I had seen in that mirror shard and I didn't know how this happened. I heard a tapping on the wall and then saw blue, black and orange bubble come out from the wall and they ended up forming Midna. I saw Link run around the bars and he came in the room, "Link," Midna said, "Do you think the same shard works for her aswell?"

"Probably," He replied.

"You might not return to normal, okay?" hearing these words made me jump around. I snarled and growled at her, well I hissed because I'm a cat. I didn't care if they were helping me get Princess Zelda back; I want to rip their heads off. This new attitude surprised me and I hissed at Midna more and she backed away and stopped, she then grabbed a hold of my ear.

"No!" she giggled and tapped my nose and kept tapping it until I stopped hissing, "Hehe! I guess it just works for every animal, doesn't it Link?" She turned and looked at Link as I sat on my hind legs again and calmed down. I saw Link suddenly become nervous when he looked at his feet, "Wait, Midna." He whispered and Midna nodded. She pulled something that resembled a black rock with blue-ish lines on it out of Links pack. She held it infront of me and I growled, it radiated shadow and it didn't seem right.

All of a sudden, neither did I. I felt my spine straighten and my nails grew short again, everything went black like last time and I snapped back sooner. I stood up slowly and Midna held up the mirror shard, I was back to my normal human self; my brown hair was past my shoulders and my turquoise eyes were normal as well. I turned to Midna and I charged for her, I pinned her little body against the wall by her arms.

"What the heck was that?!"

"You're a sacred being! You're chosen by the gods!"

"That's all crap!"

"No! You are!" she grabbed my hand and twisted it towards me, the tri-force shun like never before, "They chose you to wield this power!"

"A power to turn into some freaky animal?!"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then why was I a Lynx?!"

"You're in Twilight." I turned to see Links hand on my shoulder and my eyes widened as I looked at him and I let go of Midna. I turned to him and I was breath taken, he supported me with his other hand on my other shoulder and he grabbed my other hand with his. He pressed his hand on mine and we held them up together; my hand against his. I saw a glow from his hand and I looked over to see a glowing tri-force and I looked on mine and it was glowing even brighter. "I am chosen by the gods as well."

"Why aren't you an animal?" he looked at Midna from the corner of his eye and then put his hand down.

"I don't know." I could tell he was lying and I really wanted to find out why he wasn't an animal. Midna said it was some kind of power, a power given to me by the gods, I wondered how powerful it is.


	7. Chapter 7

I was running across Hyrule field as a lynx before I knew it, I had Link on my back and Midna was on me aswell. I felt free and I had no care at all, I could smell everything and even though it was dark I could see around myself. I stopped at Hyrule gates and asked Midna to turn me back, she got out the shard and I transformed into a human.

"I'm not going in there," I said.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Last time anyone in there saw me I almost got Naileen to run my mother over."

"Oh, me too. Only with Epona though" That's a pretty name.

"Either which way, you guys can go in without me."

"Look, princess" Midna started as she hovered over to me, "you can either come in with us and face those villagers or, you can stay here during the night."

"What does the night have to do with anything?" I looked and tried to find a sun, but remembered that it was twilight.

"Stalhounds." She giggled.

"What are stalhounds?"

"A skeletal dog that emerges from the ground, it's only in certain parts of Hyrule."

"They're nocturnal, so they'll be coming out soon" Link added.

"How can you tell its going to be night soon?" I questioned, "I mean there's no sun."

"Does that really matter?" she sighed, "Either come in with us or deal with the freaks."

I unwillingly came on the bridge and I heard a howl. I turned around and so did Midna and Link, I saw two skeletal dogs come up from the ground. They ran for me and I gripped my sword but they stopped at the bridge stairs. They growled and barked at me, I saw dried blood on their bones and some decaying skin. I turned to see what Midna and Link were doing but I realized they were already half way down the bridge. I ran quickly and caught up to them; we opened the doors and slid through, inside the place looked deserted. I looked around to find glowing balls floating; some were moving fast and other were moving slowly, it's as if they replaced the people. Midna smiled, "They're cute, aren't they?"

"What are they?" I asked.

"Spirits," Link said.

"Spirits of what?"

"Hyruleans, the villagers of Hyrule turn into spirits at twilight"

"Why don't you change into a Lynx and use your senses?" Midna suggested.

"Okay," Midna held the shard up and I transformed, I focused my senses and looked around. They all looked like ghosts, they were blue and transparent, and I saw everyone. I heard a laugh that I recognized and looked to the side of me to find Kaley holding hands with a little boy, around the same age. I took a step forward and walked up to them, I put my paw on them but it went straight through. I tried again and again; I found out in this moment that I love my little sister.

Link and Midna watched me act like an idiot, jumping through my little sister and trying to get her to notice me. I transformed into a human and walked back to them, Midna looked ahead to the fountain and her and Link began to walk to it. I followed slowly behind them. We got to the fountain and Midna took out the shard, she flew to the top of the fountain and set it on the top of the water. She flew back down and leaned on me, "You'll like this"

"What? Why?" I saw Midna point to the fountain and the water started to flow, I saw little shines everywhere. The amount of water grew and grew, Link looked at me and handed me the letter, "turn it over and use your senses as a lynx," I set the paper down on the ground and transformed. I used my senses and saw notes written on the back, "Eeehee! It's for that ocarina." Midna whispered in my ear, "Why don't you play us a little song?" I transformed again and Link threw me the package, I unwrapped it and it revealed a beautifully colored ocarina that was blue. There was a tri-force and twelve holes, ten on the front and two on the back.

I thought of the notes and it was easy because of my photographic memory, I blew the first note and a sound so beautiful escaped the ocarina. I blew the notes in order; I closed my eyes so I could picture the notes better, the sound was harmonic and I heard the wind whistling. The fountain began making a beautiful noise as well and then I heard howling. I looked to the corner of my eye but kept playing, there were two wolves side by side; one was golden and the other was a big grey one, I suppose the one from before.

We all played in a beautiful and seductive harmony. Midna started to hum and it added to the beautiful sound, her voice echoed and she had closed her eyes and she was smiling. She stopped humming and everything was quiet. I could only hear me playing, "I love perpetual twilight," I heard Midna whisper to Link. I finished the song and then there was a bright flash of light, I opened my eyes and everything went white.


	8. Chapter 8

I caught Midna staring over me; she sat at my body and looked past me. I slowly turned my head and looked at a full, beautiful, serene moon. Stars shone bright and the Twilight was gone, "First timers always pass out." Midna muttered.

"I did that?" I got up slowly rubbing my head; it felt like someone hit it with a rock. "Where's Link?"

"Meh… He's out."

"Oh," I closed my eyes and opened them, "Don't think I'm waiting for him." I jumped to my feet and swung my archery bag strap over my shoulder and turned to Midna. I store at her and smiled generously and held out my hand, "You coming?"

"We can't go," She sighed, "The cave is the safest place for us right now."

"Honestly? We need to find Zelda." I looked around myself and observed the cave, it wasn't that great. It had a very large opening which made the phrase "the cave is the safest place for us right now" make no sense at all. I wanted to laugh a little at this but held it back; I turned my vision to the moon and smiled. "Well, bye I guess…" I took a step and felt Midna grab my leg.

"You really want to do that?" She smiled slyly when I looked back at her, "I know you're not stupid."

"This is why I'm going now."

"Really?" She flew over to me, patted my cheek and rested her arm on my shoulder, "Then sharpen your sword, he he!"

"I looked and laughed, "No time," I let my expressions drop and ran for the stones leading down.

"You go and I'll have to stop you!" Midna yelled from across the cave. She flew over in a hurry and grabbed my shoulder; she lifted her hand, pulled it back and growled. Her eyes went fiery red and she was beginning to scare me; but I didn't show it. I just glared back at her and she lowered her hand and let her head drop on my shoulder, "it's dangerous, so don't go." She looked up at me, grabbed both of my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "please?" I looked at her and felt bad for what I was about to say.

"Zelda's more important than a stupid villager like me. And you, Midna." I pushed her aside and climbed down the rocks, I left Midna standing alone in the moonlight. I needed to find Zelda and if Link and Midna were going to be stupid like those Soldiers and wait for morning, I am going on my own.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked through a dead looking forest as the sun rose from the horizon line. I saw fireflies disappearing, bugs began to chirp and the water was moving more actively. Everything was in motion except for the birds. For a matter of fact, I hadn't heard a bird since I entered the tunnel to the forest. I heard leaves move suddenly and a jerked my head around to see what had moved them. I didn't see anything, but I wouldn't let the phrase "it's just the wind" come to my head. I heard the leaves move again and I turned around quickly; grabbing my sword by instinct. I heard the leaves move from every point, it was moving quickly and then I began to hear someone giggle.

"Midna?!" I yelled out, hoping it was her. I heard something clack together and I turned again once more to find a wooden puppet's red eyes peering into mine. He had a wide smile and he was frightening, I let out a scream and jumped back; falling onto the ground. I quickly stood up and ran to the rock wall; I took out my sword and threw it around in my hand. I breathed heavily and these things were freaking me out, they came closer quickly and I moved to the other wall. All they did was follow me but I never let my guard down. One tried to take a shot at me by throwing his hand around.

There were about ten of these puppets. They started to surround me, I flung my sword around and cut two of their heads off; they fell to the ground and exploded like the shadow beast. I stabbed two others and slashed the rest of them. They were all dead. I sighed in relief and then I hear an odd sound; a horn. Ten more of these puppets came from the top of the trees. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed and then I ran. I ran through a little stone arch way to a place with five different platforms; I heard another horn and the puppets disappeared. I breathed heavily and looked to the right of me, then turned my head to the left. I let out a yelp and jumped back. I observed the odd creature that looked a bit like a kid; he was dressed in a red cloak and a pointed hat.

"He he!" He giggled playfully, "Wasn't that fun?"

"Um… Who…" I started; I'm such a wimp, even a little kid was scaring me. "Who are you?"

"I'm a skull kid!"

"A what?" I questioned.

"A long time ago, when I was human, I got lost in the woods!"

"Then why are you like this?"

"Hmm…" he sighed and floated on his back, "It's a magical place!"

"Well, can I leave?"

"Yeah! I am just going to let you live!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"I was being sarcastic!" He laughed.

"Why?" I asked, seeing no point to his sarcasm.

"I'm sarcastic because it's the body's natural defense against stupid!"

"Huh?" I figured we were playing a game now, "Do you think you could attempt at an insult that actually stings or will it take you a few hours?"

"Eeehee!" He let out another cry of joy, "I like you! Too bad you'll have to die!" He raised his trumpet to reveal a strange looked hook. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen, "Stop." I heard a smooth voice of a young lady. I opened one eye to find a girl with short green hair holding a knife to skull kid's neck, she held his arm up and squeezed his wrist; I was more afraid of this girl than I was of skull kid.

"Drop it." She ordered harshly.

"But, Sa--!"

"Now!" she interrupted him and pressed the blade to his neck. "It doesn't take much to cut your throat." I watched Skull Kid drop his weapon. She let go of him and picked up the horn, she looked my way and smiled, "Come on." I willingly walked away with the girl and Skull Kid.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on a little round stool made of wood with a cup of hot tea, I sat in the girls house; it was the inside of a very large tree. She sat and store at me, a few times her eyes wandered to my hand and then to my face and back to my sword, a couple of times she took long pauses to look at my ocarina pouch. It looked as if she were trying to decide something, probably to kill me or not, I took a breath and licked my lips to moisten them. "Are you going to kill me?" I manage to let the words slip through my lips.

"No," She said, "I have something to show you." She stood from her seat and walked over to a cupboard, she pulled out a chest, it was blue and the corners rimmed with gold. She grabbed a key that hung from her belt and opened it. She carried something wrapped in blue silk; she put it on the table and pulled away at the corners to reveal an ocarina. This one was beige-pink; it had the same 12 holes but no tri-force. She sighed and giggled, "I have one too, it may not be as powerful as yours but it is magical."

I breathed and reached for mine, "How did you know mine was special?"

"I can feel the light, it radiates from your pouch." She lifted the ocarina to her mouth and blew a note. She began to play a beautiful song that was very cheerful and quick. It had a sense of mystique to it and all the notes were very high. She stopped and took out a slip of paper with notes on it, "Will you play with me?" I nodded and looked at the notes. I started on the first few notes and hit them all perfectly. She followed in and we played together; Skull Kid watched from his corner. Our ocarinas both made a pretty piece; her ocarina was higher pitched than mine which made harmony. We played over and over as we heard Skull Kid join in on the song by tapping his seat like a drum. We played until we heard a loud bag from outside; suddenly the door went up in flames.

"Quick! Get out!" Screamed the girl, she grabbed my wrist and jumped to the window. Something banged on the side of the tree and knocked over a lamp; it was filled with oil which spilt everywhere. The oil caught flame and the girl yelled, "Skull Kid! You first, you're flammable!"

"Aww! I was having fun!" He jumped on the girls head out the window. She signaled me to get out and I jumped up. She helped me with her hand and pushed me over onto a little branch. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto the branch, I toppled over and we both fell onto the ground. Skull Kid waited for us at the bottom. We ran to the open and watched the tree burn. I turned my head and found an odd looking man with a helmet and a black cloak designed with turquoise lines. My hand began to glow and it stung. I held it and the girls eyes widened, "Zant!"

The name made me look up, the one from the stories. Everything I had hoped was dead stood before me. I felt like crying but this wasn't the time to run away again. I stood, still holding my hand, and grabbed my sword. I let go of my hand and readied myself for Zant. "Where is she?!"

"Oh, you mean Zelda?" He laughed, "She's fine, as long as those dogs I sent to find her can't trace her."

"What?" this surprised me, "She isn't with you?"

"Oh no, the little brat escaped." He raised his hand and dark power gathered to his hand, "But you won't Meyna!" He flung the ball of power to me, I rolled out of the way and the girl and Skull kid followed, I got up and ran at him with my sword. "Meyna, don't!" the girl yelled, I didn't fear him as I raised my sword and tried to take a hit. He gathered more power and hit me with it. I flew to the side and saw my blood fly with me. I slowly got up as Zant readied another power ball, he shot it at me and I had no energy to move. It hit me and sent me flying, my body hit the rocks and I heard something crack. I screamed and the girl ran to my side, I then heard a howl that pierced my ears. I looked up to find Midna riding on a dark brown wolf's back.

"Midna!" The girl screamed, she immediately jumped up and the wolf jumped down, Midna got off the wolf and it transformed into Link. My eyes widened and I smiled widely forgetting my pain. "Saria…" Midna whispered quietly. Saria nodded slightly with a smile. Link turned toward Zant and slashed the power ball away with his sword. "Zant!" he screamed, Midna stepped in front of Link and giggled, "Why are you back here?" after you killed me, Ganondorfs power never truly left my side. It brought me back to life." A hatch on his helmet raised to reveal his mouth, "And Midna, why are you still that imp?"

"It's more convenient!" She snarled, "But not in a fight…" She let her words trail off. She raised both her arms and closed her eyes. Even Zant watched in amazement as light came over the whole forest. In seconds Midna transformed into a beautiful blued skinned person, she was tall and no longer an imp. Her hair was orange and she was unbelievably beautiful. "Ready to fight, Zant?"

"Yes, Twilight Princess." I jumped up and realized that I couldn't feel any pain. My wounds were fixed and my bone no longer felt broken. I stood beside Saria and Link. I hesitated but moved forward, "I'm going to kill him." I said to Midna in a growl. I wasn't afraid of anything at this point. I looked at Link when he called my name, He raised his sword in the air and I instinctly raised mine and ran to him. Our swords met and lightning shot from his to mine. My sword glowed and he lowered his sword, "I gave you the light." I nodded and ran back to Midna's side.

Zant raised his hands to create another power ball, he shot it at us and Midna grabbed me by the shirt. The next thing I knew I was on top of the rocks, "What the heck?!" I yelled.

"I teleport." She held onto my shirt still while I tried to regain my balance. I regained it and pulled out my bow and shot Zants arm, it went into his arm and he turned to look at us. Midna grabbed my hand and she teleported to the top of the burning tree. "We're not going to kill him this way." I whispered to Midna.

"I know…" She sighed heavily, "I'll distract him, you'll sneak up behind him and stab him in the back."

"I can't teleport!" at that very moment Midna grabbed my throat and held me there. She took out a blade and cut her wrist, "you can now." She said as she forced me to drink her blood. I suddenly felt rejuvenated and powerful, "I gave you some Twilight magic, but not a lot." She smirked and raised one eyebrow, "Don't get cocky, okay?"

I nodded and tried to teleport behind Zant who still tried to find us. I saw Midna appear in front of him. "Why did you come back, Zant?"

"I figured that this unworthy world would be easier now." He laughed as I plled out my sword. I carefully approached him with my sword over my head. I brang my sword down but he turned and punched me across the face. He shot a power ball at me and I slashed it with my sword. He then charged up another one, but it was red and much bigger. It flew to me quickly and it sent me flying back, my sword left my hands and landed at Saria's feet. I couldn't breath. Everything was going dark. My vision was blurred and I felt like I was going to die. But there was a moment of clarity when I saw Saria running to Zant with my sword. He turned around swiftly and plunged his spear into her stomach.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I could hear Saria's breaths echoing in my ears. Blood fell from her stomach as Zant laughed sinisterly. I soon reached for the ocarina at my side slowly, I remembered a song, and it was supposed to be magical. With Zants spear in Saria's stomach I played Zelda's Lullaby. The sound rung in my ears and Saria let out a little smile, "Thank you." She whispered. Zant pulled out his spear and Saria fell to the ground. She lay there, in her blood, dead. I stopped playing because I was out of air. I then saw a bright flash of light. I could see nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

When the light dimmed down, I saw a golden arrow through Zants head. With her hair blowing in the wind, Zelda stood on the rocks like a goddess. Her bow at her side and her clothes dirty and ripped. "Get off my land, Zant." She snarled and let go of another arrow. This one went through his head and landed by my feet. Zelda jumped from the top of the rocks and watched Zant fall to the ground. She pointer her finger to him and he suddenly caught fire. She walked over to Saria, who I thought had died. "You are ready to leave this world Saria, Sage of the Forest." Her words gave me goose bumps.

"I… I lived here for over two hundred years…" My eyes widened.

"It will be a shame to see you leave us." Zelda shed a tear, "Say hello to my mother…"

"Zelda, you should thank her." Saria tried to lift her hand to point at me but had no energy. I wanted to run to Saria, but I couldn't stand and could hardly even breathe. "I will say hello…"

"You are a great friend to the Royal family, we will never forget thee." Another tear fell from Zelda's face.

"Link…" Saria started. Link fell to her side, "I will tell your ancestors many stories of you." She took a deep breath, "Goodbye…" she whispered quietly and her whole body went limp. She died. I couldn't breathe anymore and I began to cry, as did Zelda and Midna sniffled. Link stayed strong and was the first one to notice me. "Meyna!" He quickly jumped up and grabbed Zelda's hand, he dragged he dragged her over to me and her cheeks were wet of tears. "Will she be okay?"

"Meyna…" I heard her voice echoing, "Thank you."

"Zelda! She isn't breathing!" Midna snapped at Zelda.

"That is because she is dying." Zelda kept crying, "She will not make another hour… Zants shadow magic was strong." Midna gasped and held back her tears. "But there is a chance if we can get her to Zora's domain." Zelda reassured Midna. Zelda kissed the tips of her fingers and touched my forhead, I suddenly regained energy to breath a little better, "Midna, teleport her there, I must go back to the castle." Midna nodded and teleported me out of the forest. She brang Link, Skull Kid stayed and I could see a faint flash of light and Zelda was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was black. I could here everything going on, but I couldn't see a thing. I heard paws and felt Midna's cold little hands holding my back. I was guessing she was an imp again and we were both riding on Links back, he was warm and soft, he was swift and determined. I heard his paws slow down to a steady walk, "Link, welcome once again." I heard a man's voice come into focus.

"Thank you, Ralis. Have you figured out how to contact your mother from the dead?"

"Yes, you must play the Serenade of Water. Of course you need the Ocarina of Time."

"We have it, it's in her pouch. Midna, can you toss it to me?" I felt Midna go through my pouch and she pulled out the ocarina, she tossed it to Link and I heard his footsteps move forward. I was able to move my hand a little and could feel cold water; atleast I can feel something. "Here is the plate with the notes" Ralis directed Link over to the notes, I'm guessing.

"Thank you." Link blew a note; it was calming and made me think of the sea. The notes that followed sounded beautiful and magical. He repeated the same notes four times in a row, "Link…" I heard a careless voice; it echoed and was not at all rough.

"Queen Rutela, Zelda sent us here to find salvation for our friend."

"Ah, she is dying I presume?"

"Yes, Zant is the one who did her harm."

"There is a price to pay for reviving someone, even if they have the purest of heart."

"And what would that be?" Midna interrupted.

"Another life…" Who was going to give their life to a filthy villager? "Meyna," She directed this to me, "I can feel your heart, and it is pure and clean. You have given many sacrifices to find your friend and did not let anything stand in your way. You have saved Princess Zelda." I heard her voice come closer, "I shall give you my remaining life…"

"Mother, please don't!" Ralis yelled.

"My son, I love you…" She sighed deeply, "But my life has been done for a long period of time. At least now I know I will be leaving for a good cause." Everything was quiet, Ralis hadn't said a word. I could feel myself getting weaker and at this point I wanted to die. "Prepare the ceremony…" Queen Rutela finished. I felt people with cold skin handle me onto a stretcher of some sort. They carried me over to a pool of water and put the stretcher on the top of the water. The stretcher began to sink and I sunk with it.

My whole body was underwater and I could hear the echoes of Zoras all around singing an enchanting song. I opened my eyes and caught about twenty different Zoras swimming around me; I hit the bottom of the pool and suddenly felt revived. "Meyna…" I heard Rutela's voice echo, "I shall give you a second chance at life. I will grow to be a part of you." I could suddenly breathe in the water. My wounds were healed and I felt energized. I sat at the bottom of the pool and observed the other Zoras starring at me, I saw a male Zora swim up to me, "Come, Meyna." It sounded like Ralis.

"Ralis, I'm sorry…" I looked down, ashamed of what happened to his mother.

"It's okay, she was already dead."

"Why can I breathe underwater?" I questioned.

"My mother was a Zora, we can naturally breathe underwater. When you absorbed her soul you somehow gained the ability to breath underwater too." He explained, "You are now part Zora." I smiled and stood at the bottom of the pool with Ralis. He grabbed my hand and we swam to the top of the pool; I looked at a strange looking rock beside us. I swam past all the Zoras and when I reached the top of the pool I jumped out of the water. I walked over to Midna and Link, she immediately gave me a heartwarming hug and quickly turned around embarrassed. I looked at Link and jumped on him to give him a hug.

He awkwardly hugged me back and I whispered in his ear, "thank you." I now had Twilight magic and I was part Zora. I had no idea what I would do when I got home… If I should ever go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ralis and I talked for at least two hours straight. Midna and Link slept at Zoras domain as I looked out to the moon as a lynx. Ralis never left my side, he always stayed with me; whether we were just looking at the moon or talking about the sea. He talks a lot too, he's nice though and he kept me company. There was a moment in which I didn't necessarily understand. He began asking about me. So, to be polite, I asked about him. He was fourteen though he looked older, he helped Link and he has never left Zora's domain.

"You're missing a lot." I joked politely.

"I can't be away from water too long…" he said.

"Well, you could always use a canteen!" I took the top off my canteen and threw the water at him. He laughed then splashed me. We both looked at the moon.

"When are you going back?" He asked.

"Morning, I guess…"

"Well, what if Zant comes back?"

"I don't know…"

"If Zants been alive more than once, then he'll keep coming back."

"What's your point?"

"You can't kill him; he got this power when he was a child, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, the only way he's going to die for sure is if he was still learning this shadow magic."

"And he's not…"

"Yes, but he was when he was a child…"

"Do I have to repeat that he isn't?"

"Well, no."

"Are you trying to make a point?"

"Um… Yeah." He said, "Will you hold on?"

"Um, sure…" before I knew it he dived into the water down the falls. I waited for five minutes before I saw him swimming up the waterfall again. He handed me a shell with notes engraved in the sides. "What's this?"

"The song of Time" He whispered, "Apparently if you play it backwards, you can go back in time." He gave me a wink and laughed. "But, you need another song so you can get to the Twilight realm."

"I don't know that kind of song…"

"Yeah, but Midna does." I looked over my shoulder to see Midna sleeping on wolf Links back.

"I'll ask her," I sighed. "In the morning though, and I need to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning okay, Ralis?"

"Night, Meyna." I crawled over to Midna and Link I transformed into a lynx and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


End file.
